


Fun with Dirk and Jane (ft. Meenah)

by CypherAnachem, vivaciousVoodoo



Series: Adventures in Feederstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/F, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Interspecies Sex, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sopor Slime, Stuffing, Threesome - F/F/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypherAnachem/pseuds/CypherAnachem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaciousVoodoo/pseuds/vivaciousVoodoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has a secret: She wants Dirk Strider, and she wants Dirk Strider chubby. When she decides to ask him out, however, an unexpected guest makes things take a turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Dirk and Jane (ft. Meenah)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivaciousVoodoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaciousVoodoo/gifts).



> My first fic on this site and it's a fatkink threesome with characters from a quasi-popular webcomic.
> 
> My mom must be proud of me.
> 
> Written over the course of one night while messaging my girlfriend (VV) over Skype. It's kind of PWP for the moment, I'll probably edit it for grammar/consistency in the near future.
> 
> Enjoy!

The timer sounded off loud enough for the entire Crocker household to hear. Loud, quick steps sped down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Finally!” Jane clapped, smiling wide. She slipped on some mitts and opened the oven, a tantalizing aroma of sugar and orange filling the air. The heiress was expecting company today, a certain Strider who was usually too preoccupied to spend some time with her. But, as luck would have it, she was able to persuade AR to rearrange Dirk’s schedule to fit in a nice relaxing afternoon together.

She placed the cupcakes on the counter and reached for the frosting as her mind continued to wander. She and Dirk seemed to be the only two of their session who had a good head on their shoulders—though more so Dirk than herself, especially considering the little ‘incident’ with Calliope’s gift. This levelheadedness showed in his talents. He could build anything with just the right parts, even robots who could consistently be better than or worse than him at rapping. His words and voice were lyrical, commanding, music to Jane’s ears. Dirk seemed to pull his rhymes straight from the Heart, no pun intended, and both his southern drawl and keen eyes could draw even the most distant and cold individuals into his warmth.

To be fair, Jane never gave him much mind in that way, even after she struck out with Jake. She even despised both boys while said boys went out. After the breakup, however, Dirk came to her to make amends, with a copy of his Bro’s movies and a box of microwave popcorn in hand. It was a small gesture, but Jane felt touched, and accepted. Since then, they’ve tried to keep the other humans and trolls from each other’s throats, both in the waking world and the Dreambubbles.

“What’cha up to there, guppy?” Jane nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the tyrianblood’s voice. Meenah chuckled, pleased at the effect. She liked to crash whatever plans her fellow Life player had—the Troll considered it as close to sisterly bonding as they were ever going to get. “None of your business, buster!” the human yelled, trying to push the alien girl from the kitchen. “Now out, I’m having company and he and I were gonna--"

“Ah, a buoy, eh?” her dead eyes lit up with mischief. “Then it’s probably the orange one, he’s cool with me anyways!” On the off chances that Dirk was around during one of Meenah’s impromptu visits, the three of them would partake in whatever goods they obtained from the Space players or the Makaras. It was their way of rebelling against the machinations of the game, and it was the closest Jane ever wanted to get to the ‘incident’ ever again. “Why ya tryin to kick me out?”

"Because it’s my house, buster, and I said so! Now leave!” Jane yelled, as she found it difficult to move the Beforan princess out of her way. Even though she had at least 70 pounds on the troll, none of it was muscle, and it showed as her belly and thighs swayed as she struggled to shove Meenah. “He’ll be here any minute!”

Meenah only smirked and glanced at the tray of cupcakes. “You feelin red for him or somefin?” Jane nearly broke her neck making trying to make eye contact. Her face was flushed from both the completely correct accusation and the effort it took to not move Meenah at all. “that’s a reel interestin reaction you got there, guppy.” The human’s brow furrowed, and she was about to respond as the doorbell rang. “We’re not done here,” she mumbled as she ran off to let Dirk in.

He stood at least a full head taller than Jane, and as she brought him in for a hug, she admired his progress so far. Dirk used to be fairly cut, lean muscles and a lanky frame gained from living out his formative years out on a lone apartment in their version of Austin, TX. He took a serious training regimen after the Game, and he tried his best to stick to it. However, Jane used AR to mess around with Dirk’s schedule more times than she’d like to admit. As a result, ever so slowly, his arms started to get a little bigger, his rump became plusher, and his tank started riding up on his softening abs. Factor less training with increased visits to Jane’s house and Dirk needed a whole new (alchemized) wardrobe. She felt his belly squish against hers slightly, and she blushed. “How’s it going, Crocker?” he said, his signature smirk becoming contagious. “I’m alright, D Strider. Well… Except for one problem,” she added.

As if on cue, the tryianblood emerged from the kitchen, and made Jane think she was seeing things as she carried Jane’s cupcakes and an absolutely gigantic chocolate-on-chocolate cake Meenah obviously grabbed from her captchalogue. “Sup, prince?” she greeted, and got a nod in return. “You got anything with ya?” Once Jane closed the door, he produced a substantial amount of weed, enough for the evening and then some. Meenah somehow smiled wider (the humans blamed this on her being a sea dweller), set down the confections on the table, took out a bong for the trio to use (she liked the bubbles), plopped down on the couch and kicked her feet up. “Let’s get this little party started, shoal we?”

* * *

  
After a few minutes of arguing, the group inevitably decided to watch a movie together, and after a little more arguing, as well as several hits, they decided to watch Sharknado. Jane wasn't all too terribly interested, it looked like the kind of horribly produced things one of the Prospit boys would watch. But what did have her attention was Dirk. His eyes were focused on the screen and watched as Tara Reid made a mockery of the art of acting, but his hands were keeping a steady flow of sweets flowing to his mouth, a habit enhanced by the bud Kanaya had grown. On the other side of him, Meenah was keeping an eye on the movie, giggling at the stupid sharks that rained down on the even more stupid humans. But she, too, noticed how Dirk had made quick work of the other sweets Jane had made earlier—cookies, brownies, snickerdoodles; things that Meenah considered beneath her own cooking expertise, but things the human boy seemed to like. She also saw Jane biting her lip ever so slightly, and the way the girl’s hands were tensed, she figured the Maid was about 4 seconds from pouncing on her poor house guest. She handed Jane the bong and lighter, and excused herself from the little heiress’ room. Might as well give the girl a chance to do it without her help.  
  
Jane pulled in as much as she could handle. She felt lightheaded, almost in a dreamlike state as she stared at the flub she helped make. She wanted nothing more than to reach over and start rubbing, to coo in his ear as he devoured everything she cooked for him, to see him get softer. She squirmed a bit in her seat on the couch as the weed did its job and dulled her sense of reasoning. “Dirk, y-you ah…” she mumbled under her breath, but somehow he heard her, ceasing his near constant gorging. “Yeah, Jane?”  
  
“You have a little…” She reached over to his face, smeared some icing from a sugar cookie from his cheek, and licked it off her thumb. “There you go.” There, mission accomplished, everything was going according to—“Jane, are you alright? You’re blushing.”  
  
Fuck. “N-no I’m not, it’s probably just the pot or something.” She didn't even believe herself. Dirk just stared at her, like he was waiting for something to happen. When he was met with silence, he shrugged, and took the bong for himself. As he pulled, Jane saw a little band of chub revealed from his shirt riding up. She couldn't help herself. Nearly right after the smoke was gone, she struck, grabbing a cookie and shoving it in his mouth.  
  
They locked gazes, and froze from the suddenness. Jane was mortified. She’d tried to keep it secret for years, and all in one night, she ruined it all. She tried blaming Meenah for throwing her off her game, but she knew deep down that she couldn't hold herself back forever. Dirk, eyes wide from Jane’s lapse in judgement, simply chewed and swallowed the confection dutifully. A moment passed, and then, surprising even himself, he opened his mouth again. Was it a test? Jane didn't care. She had a new goal ahead of her, and that goal was a full Dirk. She made him lay back on the couch, towards her, and she straddled him. The girl took off his shades and placed them on the table, grabbing the plate of cookies next to them. Slowly, she fed him another, and he accepted it.  
  
She picked up another, and he opened his mouth again. He licked her fingers as they retreated to the plate for reinforcements. This cycle continued; Jane picking up a cookie and Dirk being fed happily, weed and affection making their heads spin. She grabbed a few more in one go and crammed them in his mouth. He tried to protest, but Jane shook her head. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s rude.” She gave a little laugh, and rubbed the slowly rising gut beneath her. He was still kind of small, at least for her standards, but he was getting there. She played with the soft, growing sphere as he fed himself; she kneaded it with her palms, rubbed in small circles, felt it jiggle in her hands.  
  
Jane couldn't take it any longer, she needed to feel his belly directly. She captchalogued his shirt and marveled at his gut’s size. It was hard near the top, but it still had some give to it. As she bent down to give it a kiss, a throat was cleared rather loudly from upstairs. They’d both forgotten about the troll, and their faces were the deep red of cherries. Meenah stood with a smug “I told you so” look on her face, and swayed her hips as she walked down to get a closer look. “C’mon, gillfrond, you’re better than this!” she circled around to the table and grabbed a chunk of cake she’d made. “Ya don’t let him feed himshellf, he’s burnin calories!” She fed it to Dirk, and he was taken off guard. The cake was spongy, very rich, but something was a little off about the taste. Still wary, he shrugged it off and swallowed. Her cake covered hand remained, though, and Meenah had to run her index across his mouth before he realized what she wanted. He lapped at her slender fingers, running his tongue along the troll’s rough skin, eager for more. Once they were licked clean, Meenah repeated the process; Cake, then wait for Dirk to clean them, and so on.  
  
Jane looked on in awe, her breaths getting heavier, heat flushing across her entire body as Dirk was fed. She returned to his gut and kissed every inch, rubbing it whenever it got tight from food, giving it little nips and noms when the feeling struck. She heard it gurgle and groan, seemingly asking for more, and she complied, grabbing a soda they’d gotten before the move began. The tyrianblood noticed this, put down the cake and cracked open the bottle. It was, of course, orange-flavored. Dirk licked his lips, his throat was feeling dry from all the food anyways. Meenah held the bottle in his mouth as he chugged, and Jane felt his belly swell from the carbonation. It wasn't the only thing swelling, however, and she quickly felt something hard on her ass. She knew what she had to do. “Guys, let’s continue upstairs,” she said, eyes lidded and face ruddy. Meenah looked at where her fellow feeder’s gaze led, and pink began to tinge her cheeks and fin-tips. “Shore,” she agreed, and took the half-filled bottle away from Dirk’s lips. He was breathing heavily, and before either girl could ask what was wrong, a deafening, orange-soda-chocolate-and-other-sugars-fueled belch erupted from the Prince. “Uh… pardon.” As Meenah pulled him to his feet, Jane took another hit, captchaloughed the weed and the bong, and started gathering up their food supplies. She didn't even notice when they slammed the door to her bedroom. But she dutifully got her orange cupcakes and the soda and followed her guests to the bed.

* * *

 

Jane didn’t know what she expected when she opened the door. What she didn’t expect was to see a shirtless Dirk lying on her bed while Meenah grinded on him in her underwear and rubbed his belly. 

“You’re feelin pretty good, ain’t ya? All hot and high and horny and heavy? You’re gonna be feelin it a lot worse in a boat, that cake was spiked with green. Not just weed, got a boatload a spoor slime swimming in it too. You’re gonna need moray. So much moray. You’re gonna be trouted like a Prince tonight, me n’ Jane’ll be sure a that…” She grabbed the last, huge chunk of cake and smushed it in his face, getting more of it on him than in him. Jane felt that all-too familiar tingle, she wanted in on it so badly. She nearly dropped the cupcakes in her haste to jump on the bed, but was able to get them on the nightstand. Dirk, dazed from the sudden influx of pot and food, locked gazes with her. She was on him in an instant, a tender kiss shared between them, tasting of chocolate and weed and sugar and orange. They kissed harder, deeper, ravenous for each other, tongues exploring tongues, mouths, teeth, lips.She felt two pairs of hands on her; Dirk’s hands exploring her ass, and Meenah’s coming up and around to feel her breasts. It was going so fast, she didn't realize her clothes were gone until her belly squished against Dirk’s paunch. She was still self-conscious, she wasn't as busty as Roxy, or as statuesque as Jade, or as skinny or tall as Meenah. She wanted Dirk to be bigger, but as his waistline got larger and larger, she was dismayed to see the numbers of her scale going up as well. “Please don’t—“ she started, but was cut off as Dirk’s thumbs ran across her nipples, kissing her belly, and as Meenah bit her neck from behind. Jane gasped, an embarrassing, needy noise that only fueled their taste for the heiress. She turned her head and let Meenah taste her lips, her mouth. She had a briny flavor, which Jane didn’t care for at first, but it was a taste she grew to enjoy, coupled with the feel of the troll’s hand kneading her ass. She didn’t know whose was bigger, but she didn’t mind the attention at all. She pressed forward into Dirk, who gladly kept kissing and rubbing her potbelly with fervor. She fell from Meenah and back down onto Dirk, enjoying the contrast between the sweet and salty tastes of her new lovers. She barely noticed when Meenah broke away from the embrace.

She did notice, however, when the tray of cupcakes was placed back in her hands. Dirk was caught off guard as well when Meenah tied his hands to the headboard.“I wanna watch.” She was adamant, stepping away from the bed, her hand slipping into her fuchsia-stained panties. Jane didn't need encouragement. She looked down to Dirk, into his deep tangerine eyes, and a wordless agreement was met. Sure, Dirk was _stuffed._

But he wasn't _full._

She gingerly picked up and peeled a cupcake, licking any stray crumbs on her hands and tasting the orange icing, leaning down to slowly push the treat through his lips, her eyes becoming half-lidded, a smirk crawling across her lips. She was drunk on love, high on weed, and she never wanted to stop. Another cake was quickly disposed of in the same way, and then another. She brought the tray closer to his head and leaned down to whisper to him, feeding him all the while. “Oh, Dirk, you’ve gotten so big… And you’re definitely going to get bigger.” More cupcakes fell to Dirk’s hunger. “Your belly is so stuffed and tight, I don’t know where you’ll fit it all,” Their breaths became shorter, more frantic. Jane’s hand was wavering a bit, smearing orange all across his face. “It’s going to be bigger than mine soon, isn’t it? Do you like how big mine is?” He nodded, jaw on autopilot. “Do you want to be fatter?” More nods. “Do you want me to fuck you?” A moan was heard, she didn’t know who made it, Jane herself could have made it. “Then eat.” His belly let out a deep rumble, and Jane lost control.

As the final cupcake passed through his lips, Dirk slumped in satisfaction, and let out a rumbling belch that seemed to only fuel Jane’s burning horniness, and she just about ripped her bra and panties off. Dirks pants were discarded, and his underwear tossed as well. His member stood fully erect, like a capacity gauge to his gut. It was the biggest one she’d seen (the only one she’d seen), and his she couldn’t wait to test it out. “Do you mind if I…” He nods, and she took hold of his dick. He groaned as she pumped, his arousal feeding into hers. She licked her lips, and dove in. She needed a taste. A slow, teasing lick up the shaft, and was rewarded with a shudder. She licked around his head, her mouth slowly easing down and around. He tasted saltier down here, but less so than Meenah did, more pleasing, more natural. He was moaning, straining against his bonds to reach down to his belly, down to her head to show her how he wanted it. Dirk wanted—no, needed Jane. Now. “Jane, please, I, ah… I-I nee—ngh, I w-want….” Jane stopped for a moment, just barely seeing his hair over the swell of his gut. “Please, I need you to…” She bobbed a few more times, feeling him twitch, before she decided to give him what they all wanted. She was horribly, unabashedly wet, and she didn’t care.

Meenah looked on, kneading her own breast and rubbing her dripping nook, small pseudo-bulge of a clit wrapped around her finger. She watched as the boy, absolutely beached, shudder involuntarily as the girl straddled him again, his bulge fitting into her asscrack. The troll was a bit jealous; Even though Meenah had a nice shape, Jane’s ass was absolutely large. “Do you like how soft I am? Do you like my weight?” She ground against him so hard, both Meenah and Dirk nearly went over the edge. But then Jane lifted that beautiful rear into the air and spread her nether lips. “Then get ready to feel it all.”

She slammed down, impaling herself on Dirk. Meenah moaned again, hands moving frantically. “F-fuck, you two, you’re, oh cod yes….” Her knees nearly gave out as Jane rocked on the bloated Dirk, the two of them panting and moaning, the bed slamming against the wall. Meenah let them have their fun, but now she wanted to know how good a human was at eating out a troll. She made a graceful leap onto the bed and quickly sat on Dirk’s face. He took to her nook like a fish to water, and he was dam good at it too, his tongue dancing with her clit. “yeah, prince, yer doin it, just keep, ah…!”

Jane reached over and repaid the troll for the kiss as she rode Dirk, the two of them rubbing on the bloated boy beneath them, the smells and the noises and the high and the food and the heat overwhelming them, and then Jane grabs Meenah’s horn, and the troll clamps down on the boy, and he thrusts into the girl, which makes Jane scream and Meenah scream and Dirk scream, a perfect moment that they all want to last for eternity, feeling full of Life, and feeling their Hearts burst with euphoria.  
They stayed like that, intertwined in each other’s arms and legs, bliss washing over them, drunk on love, slowly beginning to slump down, Jane sliding off of Dirk’s spent dick, and Meenah moving off of Dirk’s face. He turns to the side, and Jane takes him in, Meenah sandwiched between them. Their legs intertwine, and Meenah nuzzles her two soft lovers. They fall asleep, spent, smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

  
Still sitting on the table, forgotten, AR computed silently, using the visual and audio data he’s gathered (so much audio data). He’d been processing the information while the three lovers slept with each other after sleeping with each other. Because he was basically Dirk, he knew what had to be done.  
He deleted the exercise regimen, only requiring walking once a day, and clearing his time to be with the girls.

**Author's Note:**

> On the ship: viviaciousVoodoo came up with the idea of a Feeder!Meenah and her escapades across the Medium, and I agreed wholeheartedly. We liked the dynamics of a feedee!Dirk and a sub!Jane as well, and we wouldn't stop mentioning it for weeks; So, I finally churned this out while we smoked to get it out of my system.
> 
> It didn't help at all.


End file.
